


you were burned, about to burn, or still on fire

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), Ursibling



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Illustrations, TW: amputation, Traditional Art, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, watercolor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursibling/pseuds/Ursibling
Summary: Иллюстрация к тексту "Железо к железу льнёт".
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), ББ-иллюстрации Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	you were burned, about to burn, or still on fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Железо к железу льнёт](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819600) by [fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020), [thesumofsuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesumofsuns/pseuds/thesumofsuns), [Ursibling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursibling/pseuds/Ursibling). 




End file.
